Information technology infrastructures may require several operating environments, vendor resource deployment, authentication repositories and mechanisms, application servers, and databases for storing, indexing, and updating massive amounts of data constantly. In order to operate a large entity's information technology and be able to store, index, and manage data received by the entity, these systems and processes can be configured to work together.
Databases load data received by the entity for indexing continuously in order to keep up with the volume of data an entity receives and/or tracks on a daily basis. Frequently, the data stored by the entity may need to be updated. This may occur for a variety of reasons, including mistakes in the loading, changing flags, changes in the information, or the like. The process of database loading and updating takes time, central processing units (CPU) away from the infrastructure, logging time, and in some cases has redundancies and other issues associated with the process.